


A hug from the stars

by bearpawpen



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Confliction, Emotional Overload, Intense Emotions, Longing, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Plot, One Shot, Yearning, but more intense, mind overwhelmed with emotions, sfw, that feeling when you're sitting next to your crush during that one period and your heart is racing, that's what yosuke feels rn, this is just yosuke's emotionally driven pov, what to feel when your crush falls asleep near you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpawpen/pseuds/bearpawpen
Summary: How should one feel when all they ever wanted was hugging them in their sleep?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A hug from the stars

Moonlight shone over them, granting him the ability to see. He chose not to move or to turn his head; it felt too comfortable in this stranger's embrace and ruining it would be a crime. Especially when that mystery man had been Souji, whose wristwatch gave him away. Those slender fingers found their comfort on Yosuke's palm. Laying on top of his, they carefully caressed him in an almost sleep-like manner. They moved every fiber and every stray, tiny hair of Yosuke's hand, sounding similar to such of fingers following words on a book, touching what is meant to be read and understanding more than eyes ever could. Yosuke lay there as a book, begging to be read, flipped over and touched by those soft fingers just a little longer, hopping to be understood. All that he had to do is to imitate that object of desire and not move. Because then he can be in his affectionate presence, pretending to be more the magic, rather than a magician.  
Alas, that gave no joy. It was just a friend who's fallen asleep close to him, embracing him either for warmth, or rather because he is simply dreaming of someone more worth the hug. Souji's rhythmic breaths on his neck didn't help; they just left him melting into helplessness and desperation. Yosuke wasn't strong enough to fight his body anymore, so he let a shaky breath escape him, with his heart jumping as he was being pulled closer. Souji's fingers didn't stop moving, but rather slowed down into careful patterns, while his lips were now resting on Yosuke's neck. They fondled him, leaving him feeling so many emotions that left his mind and chest hollow.  
Sleeping was not an option anymore. He was enamored by everything this moment was giving him, including the pain. "Nothing has ever felt like home," eyes itched as tears formed, "nothing but this". Only wish now left in him, was for his senses to heighten as much as they could, so every touch would leave him vulnerable, as heartbreak synced with heartbeat, leaving imprints where contact was made.  
Minutes passed and Souji was still sticking onto him. The moving of his fingers stopped and his breath was even. Yosuke's head was burning, but his limbs were cold. He decided to stop wallowing in self-pity, and to turn around, so he'd have more space for himself. The thought of leaving crossed his mind, but it might wake his friend up. He could have given in, returned those touches back, kissing his hands, keeping that secret all to himself. But no need to risk so much when he's already gotten more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this little one shot ^-^ This is my first fanfiction and I do hope to create something with an actual plot soon haha. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this and thank you again so so much for any support you give  
> That said, comments and thoughts on this are highly appreciated


End file.
